


Drool

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, angela gets payback for that drool, drool, part of drool prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: She was supposed to be taking care of her sick girlfriend.





	Drool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrade/gifts), [Madame_Kiksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/gifts), [app_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/gifts), [aizia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/gifts), [lesbeanlatte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lesbeanlatte).



> Part of a discord challenge that was described as a "bob drool drabble" prompt. Love you guys.

Fareeha walked down the hallway of Angela’s apartment complex. She carried a duffle bag over her shoulder, whistling a quiet tune as she got closer and closer to the familiar blue door at the end of the hall.

They had been dating for about three months and today Angela had suggested a stay in movie night. Fareeha was quick to agree, especially after finding out that Angela was starting to feel sick. She could hear the thermos of homemade soup sloshing around in her bag, it sloshed harder when she picked up the pace.

She knocked four times, waiting patiently for Angela to open the door. She could hear some shuffling behind the door, the distinct scuffle of slippers sounding from the other side. Her heart melted the instant Angela opened the door. Tired eyes and a red nose greeted her on the other side of the door. Angela had immediately reached up to pull Fareeha into a hug.

“You’re so warm.” Angela instinctively buried her cheek into Fareeha’s shoulder, savoring the warm skin against her face.

A worried hand instantly shot up to feel Angela’s forehead. The woman was hot to the touch. “I thought you said you were only feeling ‘a bit sick’. You’re burning up.”

“Mmm.” Angela pressed herself closer, dragging Fareeha into her apartment in slow steps. “It wasn’t so bad when I called you.” She turned her head to the side sneezing four times into the air. Her arms loosened from around Fareeha’s neck. “Sorry, if I get you sick.”

Fareeha kicked the door closed behind her. She put the strap of her duffel bag over her shoulder, picking up her sick girlfriend in her arms. “I think I can handle it. Besides, if I get sick, you can take care of me.”

Angela leaned her head on Fareeha’s shoulder, smiling at the weightless feeling of being in her girlfriend’s arms. Before she knew it, she was on the couch, a blanket placed on her lap.

“I’ll be back, just wait right there.”

Sleepy eyes watched Fareeha disappear into the kitchen, they blinked open when a warm bowl of soup was pressed into her hands.

“Did you want to just sleep instead?” Fareeha still held onto the bowl, Angela barely had a grip on it.

“Hmm?” Sitting upright, she grabbed the bowl, trying to smile away the concern on Fareeha’s face. “No, no.” Angela lifted her spoon. She took a quick bite, immediately going in for more the instant the soup hit her tongue. She hadn’t eaten much that day and Fareeha’s soup had kickstarted her appetite. “You just got here. I’m not going to sleep now.”

She’d humor Angela for now. “Alright, alright.” Eyes roamed the living room, stopped on the television with a movie paused on the screen. “Is this the movie you wanted to watch?”

Angela just nodded her head, the soup was very good.

Reaching for the remote on the coffee table, Fareeha pushed play. She scooted closer to Angela, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The movie was an old animated classic. Something about cats and pianos. It was cute, Fareeha found herself laughing along, cheering for the kittens to finally get home. Sometime during the movie, Angela had put her bowl down and leaned into Fareeha. She had spread the blanket over them both, basking in the shared warmth of the trapped heat.

And it was a surprise when Angela felt Fareeha’s body shift to lean on her. A heavy head fell on her chest, lips parted in her sleep. _She fell asleep. I’m the one that’s sick and she fell asleep._ Angela looked over to the tv, seeing that the credits were already rolling. She reached her arm out, fingers barely grasping onto the remote on the other side of Fareeha.

Turning off the tv, Angela tossed the remote onto the floor. She had adjusted them both so they were stretched out on the couch, Fareeha still sleeping on top of her. Tired eyes finally closed, and Angela finally let sleep take her, her last thought being the small amount of wetness she felt on her chest.

-

Fareeha woke up with a wet feeling on her cheek. Brown eyes blinked open slowly. It took a moment for her to adjust to the morning light. She noticed the tv was off and that she was _very_ warm. Her breathing was a little off, it was like her nose was stuffed. Her throat felt a little scratchy and her eyes were heavy.

She tried to lift her head, eyes widening in horror when she felt her cheek peel off Angela’s chest. There was a giant pool of drool. She watched in paralyzing shock as a trail of drool spilled off between her girlfriend’s breasts.

As Angela started shifting from Fareeha’s movements, Fareeha tried to crawl away, falling on Angela’s shoulder when her body refused to cooperate.

Angela’s eyes shot open when she felt Fareeha’s head hit her shoulder. The first thing she noticed was that the top of her tank-top was drenched in drool. She brought a sleepy hand over to lift it up, smiling when she caught guilty brown eyes peeking out from dark locks of hair.

“You didn’t finish the movie.”

“Sor-” Fareeha cleared her throat, speaking was rough on her throat. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh Fareeha.” Angela sat up with Fareeha in her arms. “I got you sick.”

Fareeha stiffened when she felt the drool press into her arm. It was sticky and cold. The guilt only stacked when Angela seemed to be ignoring the drool in favor of being concerned. “It’s okay! I’ll be fine.” She coughed, her nose sniffling afterwards.

“Shh, just let me take care of you.” Angela pressed Fareeha’s arm closer to the drool stained shirt, making sure to cover it in the maximum amount of drool. She smiled into Fareeha’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of you and forget that you drooled all over my chest.”

“I…”

Angela just laughed, running her fingers through Fareeha’s hair. “It’s okay, just stay here for a bit with me.”

It felt like the drool was starting to seep into her skin. Fareeha knew Angela’s game, this was payback. But she just sat there, letting the night’s drool cover her arm. “Of course.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keep y'alls eyes peeled for a fic drop that's gonna happen soon. I think y'all were waiting a long time for these to finally come out ;)
> 
> Edit: Posted all three giveaway fics I wrote, feel free to check them out.


End file.
